fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trapezohedron
Trapezohedron (トラペゾヘドロン, Torapezohedoron) is a Caster Magic, exclusively used by the Demon race. It is a dormant power that exists within all Demon that have originated from the Original Demon, thus it excludes artificial demons, and Etherious, however, Cambion are also capable of harnessing the power of Trapezohedron, due to still having pure demon blood within their veins. Alternatively, Trapezohedron has been nicknamed "Power of Chaos" (威勢の乱麻, Isei no Ranma), simplified from its rather difficult name, being noted for being somewhat random and hard to rememebr and pronounce at times. It is the sister magic of Magia Erebea, another demon-exclusive magic, which focuses on "dark forces". Description In the simplest manner, Trapezohedron allows a demon to control a dormant power that exists within all demons who have originated from Malos, the Original Demon, said power being "chaos". A demon is capable of harnessing its power by training their very Magic Origin to let out the dormant power, much like how a normal human would train to unlock their Second Origin. Although inferior to what Malos himself could do with it, a demon using Trapezohedron can still harness chaotic energy of varying colours for various effects, all centering on the simple principle of destruction. The entire point of this chaotic power is to inflict as much devastating destruction as inhumanly possible, annhilating whatever the demon is fighting with no exception. Trapezohedron can be used to augment the user's own power, their attacks above all else. A simple punch can become a devastating bomb, due to the volatile nature of the chaotic energy, creating a powerful shockwave and/or explosion upon impact. Trapezohedron can also be linked to the user's weapons, such as a sword, augmenting anything about it, even something as specific as simply "cutting" becomes leagues more powerful than it originally was, even emitting perfect slashes of energy with the same cutting power, for it allows "destruction". To take a step further, a demon can infuse the chaotic energy with their very cells, every ounce of it, their magic origin, their very power can be infused with the unique chaotic power of Trapezohedron, greatly augmenting their power. However, due to its nature, overuse of the chaotic energy's power can be detrimental to the demon's body, physically and spiritually tearing it apart, destroying their body, and then their very soul. If someone is utterly consumed by Trapezohedron's power, their very soul vanishes into a chaotic vortex, rendering the demon in a state of non-existence, as they have been physically and spiritually destroyed. It is noted that Trapezohedron can be unique from user to user, depending on the personality and method of employment, some being far more destructive compared to others, while others can seemingly defy the purpose of Trapezohedron's power and use it to create defensive shields as opposed to solely destroy. Some may even use it augment only a single trait that isn't their attack, such as their speed and defense by getting creative and with great enough mastery. Some are even capable of achieving flight, using the propulsion of the energy to achieve something close to flight atleast. The very energy that Trapezohedron emits is noted to naturally causing discord and mayhem to its surrounding. In a fashion similar to Ahriman, more direct creations of the Original Demon, albeit unintentional ones, the residual, uncontained energy of Trapezohedron can trigger misfortune on small and large scales, unintentional or otherwise, with a high enough concentration potentially trigger large scale natural disasters, such as earthquakes, hurricanes, among other more extreme and rare cases. As such, the "misfortune" and "natural mayhem" that the energy causes can be used in battle to the user's advantage, causing the demon's foe to suffer from seemingly divine forces when they recieve a sudden increase in bad luck. Diminished Trapezohedron Diminished Trapezohedron ' (ディミニシェッドトラペゾヘドロン, ''Diminisheddo Torapezohedoron) is the result of a demon infusing every single ounce of their being, physical and spiritual, with the power of Trapezohedron, creating a transformation that dramatically augments a demon's power, changing their form as well, causing it to typically become shrouded in a thick and foul aura, with physical changes to their body, typically subtle ones, with others being more major. With the form, comes a dramatic increase in every single trait of the demon, their strength, speed and defense increase to levels that can rival behemoths, and their magic rivalling the power of Wizard Saints, if not more. This allows large scale destruction, and even spiritual destruction to the foe, with every attack induced with the energy of Trapezohedron damaging the foe's body, and their soul, once enough damage is accumulated, it could very well destroy their soul. With the massive power, however, also comes a great risk. While the usual weakness of Trapezohedron is fairly minor and even insignificant with good monitoring, however, when using Diminished Trapezohedron is activated, the risk of the demon's body and soul being destroyed increases tenfold, limiting the time a demon can allow themselves to remain in said form, to an hour, or even minutes. Regardless, the massive power boost granted by Diminished Trapezohedron is enough to turn the tide of battle in mere seconds. It has been shown by Balor that there exists more than a single form, being capable of transforming twice using Trapezohedron, with the second form being incredibly powerful, nearly killing Amon and destroying his soul and body. However, it came with greater risk as well, forcing him to try and end the battle as quick as possible. Shining Trapezohedron firing his version of the Shining Trapezohedron]]'''Shining Trapezohedron (シャイニングトラペゾヘドロン, Shainingu Torapezohedoron) is the signature, penultimate spell of Trapezohedron. Unlike Diminished, which is simply a transformation, Shining Trapezohedron is a full-frontal attack, a "win-or-lose", a "trump card", a last resort for the user when nothing else works. Shining Trapezohedron is essentially, in the simplest term, a beam attack, concentrating the raw energy of Trapezohedron into a focused stream towards the intended target. However, what differentiated Shining from the regular beams that may or may not be used by the demons who use Trapezohedron, is that Shining Trapezohedron takes the power of chaos and destruction to the highest possible degree. It is meant to not only destroy, but "erase" its target. Shining Trapezohedron's power varies, being strongest when used alongside Diminished Trapezohedron, which can use as a quick way to turn back to normal and avoid succumbing to its side effects. By concentrating every ounce of the chaotic energy within the user's being into a fixed point, a fingertip, the mouth, the chest, any preferred position, and firing it in a single, concentrated beam of pure chaos and destruction. The beam's power utterly destroys the very air it grazes, leaving a vacuum in its path, along with the surrounding destruction, travelling at blinding speed as well. Once it strikes its intended target, Shining Trapezohedron begins to destroy every inch of the foe's body, tearing them on an atomic level, as well as spiritual, ripping apart their body and soul simultaneously, if not blocked properly or avoided, the struck target is in danger of a fate worse than death, as it cannot be called proper death, simply "vanishing from existence". After Shining Trapezohedron is fired, the user is left completely drained from the power of Trapezohedron, leaving the magic unusable for a certain period of time, from minutes to hours, and if the demon was in their Diminished Trapezohedron form, then they also return to normal. While the demon still has their own magic power left, it is very minimal in its amount, at best having enough for another hour or less. Antiprism 'Antiprism ' (アンティプリスム, Antipurisumu) is a powered down, "safer", and more spammable version of Shining Trapezohedron, meant for using less power, with less destructive power, but also less power drainage as a result. It has the same prime principal as Shining Trapezohedron, focusing the chaotic power of Trapezohedron into a fixed point to the user's preference, and firing it in a stream of concentrated energy as a beam. Unlike Shining Trapezohedron, a direct hit doesn't immediately equal death, and is very much survivable by a powerful foe, but it still boasts great power, enough to penetrate through defenses, and destroy the surrounding upon impact. It can also damage the foe on a physical and spiritual level, creating enormous pain as the target literally feels their existence being torn apart. Since it uses less power, it can be fired a multitude of times, in smaller power, but greater numbers, allowing a demon to overwhelm their foe. Trivia *The name Trapezohedron is originally that of a crystallic shape, however, the origin and reason for the naming is due to the item, Shining Trapezohedron, which originates from The Haunter of the Dark, a short horror story written by H.P. Lovecraft. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Lost Magic